Volver a ti
by alei91
Summary: Tras tomar caminos separados por una intriga, después de años vuelven a encontrarse, Kagome quien resulta la mas afectada de todo se aleja de Bankotsu odiándolo por no creer en ella, bank al darse cuenta de su error trata de volver a ella pero no cuenta con que ella ya tiene alguien que la proteja y cuide, podrá bankotsu volver con kagome?
1. prologo

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen desgraciadamente pero la historia si me pertenece y esta prohibido su uso sin mi permiso.

Es una historia **Bankag** si no te gusta la pareja te recomiendo otro fic

La historia la retomo y reinicio debido a que no encontré la ilación a donde la deje y siento que hay cosas que no me gustaban por ello aquí se las traigo espero y les guste sin mas.

* * *

Prologo

Una hermosa tarde soleada se encontraba una joven azabache dentro de un consultorio médico viendo con lágrimas en los ojos la imagen que le mostraba aquella pantalla, una pequeña vida se gestaba en su vientre moviéndose como un pez en el agua libre de todo mal moviendo sus pequeñas manos y piernas para su madre sintiendo a través de su vínculo la felicidad de ella al verlo, aunque ella aun no lo podía sentir moverse dentro de ella sentía unas pequeñas descargas de energía que ella con amor acunaba su vientre mientras la doctora limpiaba su vientre de aquella sustancia fría.

Bien Kagome ya te puedes bajar la blusa.

Me podrías entregar las imágenes de favor.

Con una sonrisa le entregaba aquellas imágenes que la joven tomaba con gran amor. - aunque eres joven aun, sabes que ese bebe que viene es fuerte para su tiempo de gestación.

Lo se… pero también se debe a su padre. - sin poder evitarlo se tomaba su vientre mientras sus ojos se volvían color violeta mostrando el inmenso cariño que poseía por el padre de su hijo

Se que no me debo de meter en esto ¿pero ya se lo dijiste a el?

Con un rubor en sus mejillas la azabache negaba, mientras la galena negaba con la cabeza.

No se lo he dicho, pero…- veía atenta las imágenes de su ultrasonido temerosa de la reacción de su pareja- pienso hacer una cena esta noche y decirle hoy.

Se sorprendió un poco la joven al sentir la mano cálida en su hombro y ver la sonrisa amigable que le mostraba la galena.

Es normal el que temas pequeña, ¡pero él te ama! En su mirada al verte se ve el amor que te tiene y cuando le cuentes de este pequeño que viene en camino te aseguro que será inmensamente feliz, no debes de temer Kagome debes de confiar en el amor que se tienen.

Llorando la joven abrazaba a la doctora que le daba palmaditas en la espalda para calmarla sabía que era una estupidez el temer al decirle, pero el tiempo pasaba corriendo y pronto se empezaría a notar su estado de preñez, más agregando que en unos días seria su boda los nervios más los cambios del embarazo la tenían al límite del estrés, ya que llevaba 3 meses de gestación y 2 meses desde que lo sabía y por miedo lo había cayado.

Una vez que se calmó con una sonrisa salió del consultorio para encontrarse con su amigo y hermano de su prometido para unos detalles del vestido, mientras iba contenta mirando las imágenes de su bebe una camioneta negra la seguía a la distancia esperando el momento adecuado para atacar.

Una vez que llego a donde se encontraría con su amigo este chillaba emocionado al ver las imágenes que le mostraba su amiga, tal fue su emoción que la cargo y dio vueltas con ella como si fuera un niño con un juguete nuevo.

¡Jack! Bájame antes de que te vomite en este mismo momento- amenazaba la joven entre risas, pero sintiendo su estómago revolverse con las vueltas que su amigo la sometía.

¡O por kami! Como eres injusta conmigo estoy feliz seré una tía, no lo entiendes kag ¡tendré un mini aniki!

La sonrisa era algo inevitable en el rostro de la joven que con 18 años poseía una belleza sin igual, de largo cabello azabache con destellos azulados y unos hermosos ojos de un azul pálido que mostrando su verdadera naturaleza cambiaban a un violeta incandescente, de cuerpo bien proporcionado con una altura alta pero aun así pequeña al lado de su prometido.

Mientras ellos festejaban no veían unos tipos encapuchados de negro acercarse a ellos para cuando se habían percatado ya fue tarde porque dopados por una fuerte droga fueron metidos dentro de la camioneta negra sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada por ellos.

* * *

Continuara...

Rw¿?


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

En una habitación de hospital se encontraba una joven sedada inducida a un coma para evitar que sus lesiones se abrieran siendo observada por un joven galeno que anotaba en su bitácora la evolución de su paciente, llevaba 2 días en ese estado desde hace 1 semana que había ingresado, no quería mantenerla con las restricciones por lo que la había inducido al coma al haberse abierto sus heridas en un arranque de ira, aun le sorprendió como era que pudo acabar con sus mejores hombres de seguridad con semejantes heridas en su cuerpo, se acercó a su cama mientras veía su respiración superficial.

Veía con tristeza los hematomas que tenía en su cara hoy se podía distinguir su bonito rostro, pero días antes era irreconocible, sus manos y pies se veían normales más su espalda aun no cerraba por completo las heridas, por lo que una persona se encargaba de alimentarla 5 veces al día, había tratado de alimentarla el mismo más le fue imposible el que lo aceptara.

Su hermano Jakotsu iba todos los días y le hablaba para que lo escuchara, daba gracias a los kamis que aún seguían vivos, aunque, aquellas horribles marcas en la blanca piel se veían caóticas, marcaban unos surcos profundos en la piel cada laceración, cada que veía el Galeno las marcas de la joven su sangre hervía de la impotencia el no haber podido hacer nada por ella más que sanar su cuerpo lo más que podía.

La joven era fuerte más ese episodio vivido era una gran marca en su vida, no sabía quién podía odiarla a tal grado para haberle hecho tal sufrimiento, a pesar de que se veía dormida sabía que persistía el dolor pues su cara mostraba ello, la tenía que mantener con altas dosis de droga en su sistema para impedir su despertar, ya que su sistema luchaba constantemente contra el medicamento y cada hora que pasaba duraba menos el efecto.

No quería perder más personal después de la primera vez, pero lo que más temía era el que saliera en busca de su hermano después de todo no se merecía ella esa acusación después de tratarla y verla llegar casi muerta no tenía porque tratar con otro golpe.

Pero como los kamis muchas veces deciden ignorar las peticiones y está es una ocasión sólo sintió el Galeno un golpe antes de ver por un momento todo negro, antes de caer al piso fue tomado por la joven que momentos antes revisaba.

Perdóname Suikotsu…

Con remordimientos por haber noqueado a uno de sus cuñados salió del hospital antes de que la detuvieran, sabía que algo no estaba bien, la gente la miraba mientras ella caminaba poco a poco debido al dolor que sentía en su vientre cada vez más fuerte, su garganta la sentía seca, pero debía llegar aquel departamento, sus movimientos eran mecánicos la adrenalina le ayudaba a mitigar un poco el dolor más sabia que no duraría para siempre así.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _No sabía dónde se encontraba solamente sentía sus manos atadas y sentía a Jakotsu cerca de ella, temerosa trataba de soltar sus ataduras sin lograr ver nada por la venda que cubría sus ojos temía lo peor no por ella si no por la vida que se gestaba en su vientre._

 _Cuando sintió el carro detenerse solamente sintió como eran bajados y aventados a otra parte sintió el rebote al aterrizar de nalgas en el suelo más el impacto lo sintió en su vientre, sintiendo pánico no mostraba su verdadera naturaleza presa del miedo a perder a su bebe._

 _Así que ella es la muchacha._

 _Jakotsu que hasta el momento solamente mantenía sus sentidos en su cuñada se percató de las nuevas presencias que se encontraban cerca de ellos, aquella voz se le hacía conocida pero no recordaba de quien era, sus instintos le advertían del peligro, pero sentía el pánico de ella, sabia del golpe pues el mismo fue aventado igual._

 _¡Tómenla y prepárenla! Ya saben a dónde hay que llevar el paquete una vez que esté listo._

 _Oyeron sus pasos alejarse y en ese momento ser separados la azabache luchaba por que la soltaran más una inyección la saco de combate, sin saber que mientras ella estaba inconsciente aquellos que la habían secuestrado la desnudaban y tomaban fotos realistas con ella, que más tarde llegarían a las manos de su prometido con la leyenda._

" _ **Así es como disfruta tu prometida, mientras no estas con ella."**_

 _ **Fin de flash back**_

Sin importarle el que la trataran detener logro llegar hasta aquel departamento donde usando sus dones entro sin ser vista, podía observar vidrios rotos, marcos de fotos y fotos destrozadas, avanzando sin importarle enterrarse los cristales y abrirse nuevas heridas en sus pies marcando así en cada paso su sangre, muebles lanzados y deshechos hacían un caos aquel departamento que una vez estuvo intacto y nuevo.

Moviéndose mecánicamente llego hasta donde era la recamara principal mirando con horror aquella escena que se presentaba ante ella, sin poder gritar ni moverse, se quedó estática en la puerta.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Cuando logro moverse se incorporó espantada tocando su vientre mientras Jakotsu le tomaba las manos y la calmaba diciéndole que estaba bien su bebe que lograba oírlo bien calmándose por un momento._

 _¿Quién nos querrá aquí y porque Jack? – los nervios la mantenían al límite de sus emociones y sin esperarlo se soltó a llorar en su hombro sintiéndose incapaz no podía mostrarse tal como era por miedo a lastimar a su hijo._

 _Tranquila no llores sé que mi hermano se dará cuenta y nos rescatará, no olvides que eres lo más importante para el Kag el daría su vida por ustedes._

 _Mirando su franca mirada sabía que era verdad no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, si los maleantes querían dinero lo más seguro es que lo llamaran pidiendo un rescate de ambos, su familia sabía que la apoyaría y los hermanos de Bank darían con ellos pronto._

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

Jakotsu llegaba al hospital para saber el avance de la azabache sin saber que ella había escapado, llegando a su cuarto se le vino el alma al piso al ver a su hermano inconsciente cerca de la cama, corriendo lo reanimo para saber que tiempo llevaba su hermano así y evitar una tragedia.

Suikotsu despierta hermano.

¡auch me duele la cabeza! ¿Jack? ¿Que haces aquí? – mantenía la laguna debido al golpe cuando los recuerdos llegaron rápido tomando a su hermano de su playera rosada que llevaba en ese momento y zangolotearlo - ¡Hay que por Kagome hermano antes de que se maten entre ellos!

Sin pensarlo los dos salieron corriendo del hospital directo al departamento más al llegar y ver aquel desastre y las pisadas con sangre sin pensarlo entraron directo a donde se oían los ruidos, más al darse la vuelta vieron a una joven azabache destrozada mirando la escena agarrada del marco de la puerta tomándose su vientre mientras volvía a sangrar.

¡Kag!

Aquel grito hizo que el joven moreno que se encontraba en la cama teniendo relaciones volteara, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver a la joven azabache mirarlo con dolor sin percatarse de que ella iba descalza y con una bata de hospital, levantándose de golpe sin importar su desnudez se acercó a ella creyendo que era una ilusión más al tocar su piel, se dio cuenta que era de verdad el que ella estuviera hay, sin embargo el coraje hablo por el al pegarle una cachetada que por el impacto la estampo en el pasillo.

Solo un gemido se oyó en todo el departamento, sin haber podido hacer nada los hermanos se quedaron viendo la pared donde una mancha carmesí apareció mientras la joven caía y se tomaba el lado de la cara que recibió el golpe.

¡Eres una maldita! ¿Quién te crees para ingresar a mi casa? ¡Maldita la hora que te conocí!

¡Basta Bankotsu hermano no sabes lo que dices! – el primero en reaccionar fue Jakotsu nunca pensó que su hermano llegara a levantar la mano contra ella.

¡Claro que lo sé! ¿O es que tú también te revolcabas con ella?

Aquella acusación lo sorprendió pues sabía que ella le era completamente fiel a su hermano, más al ver a la joven que se paraba de la cama envolviendo la sabana alrededor de su cuerpo se dio cuenta que todo aquello solo fue una treta por separarlos.

Estas muy equivocado hermano y mide tus palabras, no sé si te refieres a la puta que está detrás de ti, pero yo soy gay y no me interesan las putas, pero con Kagome no te refieras así a ella.

La azabache que hasta ese momento se encontraba callada se volteo a ver de quien hablaba Jakotsu, pero al verla sintió su sangre hervir sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo se encontraba ahorcando a la joven contra la pared de la habitación que luchaba por respirar contra el agarre que la tenía.

Espero y estés muy feliz "hermana" por lo que has hecho

Mas antes de que pudiera acabar con ella, el moreno la alejo de ella abrazándola por la espalda para aventarla lejos, más la mancha carmín que se quedó en su pecho le llamo la atención, quedando petrificado al ver como su espada estaba teñida de rojo y poco a poco todo se teñía de ese color, mirando más a fondo observo su vestimenta y la de sus hermanos, dándose cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

¿Pero que? – se quedó con la palabra en la boca al observar a sus hermanos acercarse corriendo a ella más ser rechazados por ella, que no mostraba su rostro, pero volteo al oír retorcerse a la joven que el salvo quedándose de piedra al ver los múltiples moretones que aparecían en su pálida piel.

¡Basta!

Aquella voz en la conocía demasiado bien al voltear se quedó de piedra al ver al padre de ambas chicas, solo observo como era de nuevo estampada la azabache contra la pared y la otra joven sollozar y correr con su padre.

¿Cómo es posible que trates de matar a tu hermana mayor?

Veía una vez más como ella se incorporaba dejando su sangre impregnada ahora si podía oler por completo que su sangre tenía una fuerte cantidad de drogas y se preguntaba cómo era posible que aun con todo eso en su sistema pudiera mantenerse de pie.

¿hermana? Yo no tengo familia señor higurashi después de todo lo que me has dicho, y Kikio solo es una perra que hay que acabar.

¡Basta por favor Kagome oye lo que dices por amor a Kami mírate estas sangrando de nuevo! – la voz quebrada de su madre hizo que todos los pares de ojos la vieran para darse cuenta de que era verdad.

Es normal después de todo ¡mi hijo me fue arrebatado! ¡Mientras ustedes no hacían nada! - con su rostro bañado en lágrimas le gritaba a quienes eran sus progenitores mientras estos apartaban la vista apenados, cuando el moreno oía todo sin saber que hacer – o desmiéntame que hicieron ustedes mientras yo me Moria en el hospital solo mandarme a alimentar, mientras ustedes me decían que era la deshonra de la familia pues que creen ¡Yo renuncio a su puta familia! Pueden irse a la mierda con ella a ver si es capaz de mantener al clan en la cima como yo lo hice.

¡Basta hija aquello lo dijimos sin saber la verdad! Ya no digas más por favor.

Yo no soy hija de nadie aquella joven ha muerto este día.

Por favor perdónanos no puedes irte así somos una familia.

Kagome solamente negaba mientras dejaba ver su mirar violeta/azul, dejando a su madre deshecha en el piso, el moreno que hasta ese momento se mantenía callado se acercó a la azabache solo para ser recibido por una cachetada que le dejo la marca en su piel y que partió su labio.

Nunca me vuelvas a tocar – tomando su mano donde un precioso anillo de zafiros posaba en su dedo anular lo sacaba aventándoselo en el camino – desde hoy eres libre de seguir con la perra de mi hermana.

Sin saber que hacer en ese momento la vio partir mientras sus hermanos corrían tras ella, saliendo del shock inicial tomo lo primero que encontró y salió viendo como caía una tormenta y a ellos perderse entre esta.


End file.
